


That one time hinata went missing SugaMama POV

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Feels, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, M/M, Missing Persons, Other, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Sugawara POV
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: All about Hinata [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	That one time hinata went missing SugaMama POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is missing and Sugamama is worried.

Sugawara POV

• before going home from practice

The practice ended and Coach Ukai was just giving some pointers before heading Home,we started with cleaning up the gym when I saw Hinata spacing out.

" Hinata do you want something to eat before going home?" He looks like he was in deep thought, Tanaka needed to get his attention before he can respond to me.

" but you treated me to some buns yesterday Suga-san ?" Oh i forgot I already did, Daichi and Me are taking turns in making sure that the kids get something to eat before going home after we've been practicing for days.

Daichi look at me and finally understand what's happening.

" I'm starting to crave for some curry bun,how about you guys?" Kageyama was nodding, he's 60% volleyball the rest would be about food and fighting with Hinata.

Hinata smiled,but it didn't reach his eyes.

And I know that something is wrong.

My mom- instincts kicking in.

I would talk to Daichi about this later.

"Daichi, do you think Hinata is acting weird..?"

He looked at me that says more than usual weird?

I wanted to chastised him for being silly but pouted instead.

" he looks like something is bothering him, i wish he would talk to me..or kageyama."

" if something is on his mind he'll ask us don't worry too much."

And our conversation ended with that.

i thought i was dreaming but Daichi was telling me that hinata wasn't home.

I know that something was up when I saw him last night.

As plan, i texted a lot people asking if they saw Hinata. But no one saw him or received any messages from him.

My phone started buzzing and I saw an unregistered number.

"Hello-?" 

" Sugawara-san?" I didn't recognize his voice first but when he sighed i did.

" kenma?" He sounded so worried over the phone

" hello yes- is there any news about shoyo?"

" we haven't heard anything yet- i tried his phone but he's not answering."

" i tried calling him too and i did text him that if he needed somewhere to chill he can stay at my place- kuroo has been bugging me to stay put but how can I when shoyo could be starving somewhere out in the cold ?" He sounded like me.

" i somehow feel bad because he went home without eating anything we usually eat before going home but he said he was still full-"

A very long silence.

" i want to look for him- he's somewhere out there." 

Hinata Shoyo makes people want to protect him.

" don't worry too much, Asahi and the others went to the gym to look for him I'll call you first once they found him." He reluctantly agrees and made me promise to feed shoyo as soon as he's found.

Typing messages to Dadchi

From : Sugamama

Daichiiiiiii-any news yet? 

Kenma called and was looking for Hinata.

One message received from Dadchi

Still no news.

Don't worry too much, I'm on my way out to check some stores.

Bokuto called,panicking. 😅

I can only imagine bokuto running around,dragging Akaashi to search for Hinata.

I closed my eyes and just prayed for his safety.

Hinata where are you?


End file.
